Monstruos y diosas
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Después de que Percy venciese al Minotauro Hestia va a tomar una copa y se encuentra con alguien muy interesante.


**Desafio:** Anubis of The Highway Thieves(Twice-Half-Blooded-and-mother-of-a-Demigoddess-Harry-Potter-Percy-Jackson)

 **Requisitos:**

\- FemHarry.

\- Sus padres piadosos deben estar casados, así que o Zeus y Hera, Hades y Persefone, Poseidon y Anfitrite o Hefesto y Afrodita. También deben haber sido James y Lily Potter personalmente y no una forma de posesión ritual o bendición.

\- FemHarry se entera de sus padres piadosos no más tarde de su decimoquinto cumpleaños.

\- El emparejamiento es estrictamente FemHarry/Artemisa o FemHarry/Hestia.

 **-** FemHarry debe o bien estar embarazada cuando llega al Campamento o debe haber dado a luz al menos tres meses antes, el "padre" debe ser Artemisa o Hestia, también bromea sobre lo doloroso que el parto fue, diciendo que la próxima vez iria con una opción similar a los Bebes Cerebrales de Atenea.

 **-** Sirius vive.

\- FemHarry siendo muy protectora de, y muy viciosa a cualquiera que amenace a su bebe.

 **Prohibido:**

\- FemHarry teniendo una relación seria con cualquier macho (tener citas por un tiempo breve solo para descubrir que estan mejor como amigos esta bien).

\- Humillar a Hermione, ella es un de los mejores amigos de FemHarry.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Apolo y Hermes siendo hermanos sustitutos para FemHarry.

\- Artemisa o Hestia no saben quienes son los padres piadosos de FemHarry hasta por lo menos un mes después de hacerse su amiga.

\- Capacidad para domar bestias/monstruos que le permite llevarse bien con la mayoría de los animales independientemente de su origen, posiblemente obtenida de Echidna.

\- Señora de lo Salvaje en lugar de Grover siendo Señor de lo Salvaje.

 **Opcional:**

\- Maestra de la Muerte.

* * *

Taylor Potter-Black conocía bien a los clientes regulares de su bar, algunos mejor que otros. Tenia que hacerlo, ya que hasta donde sabia su establecimiento era único, por lo que cuando el Minotauro no apareció para tomar su capuchino antes de irse al gimnasio como siempre supo que había sido desterrado al Tártaro otra vez.

Ella suspiro, preguntándose cuantos años iban a tener que pasar antes de que viese uno de sus mejores amigos de nuevo cuando entro alguien inesperado.

Dos manticoras y un gegeines giraron la cabeza para ver al recién llegado antes de volver a jugar al poker, procurando llamar la atención lo menos posible. Xipras, un cíclope que siempre venia a tomar tequila, se puso en el lado más alejado de la barra que podía para escapar de la niña pequeña que acababa de aparecer.

Ella miro a la chica con curiosidad. Era una niña de unos ocho años vestida con lo que parecía ser una túnica romana. Su pelo negro corto y rizado estaba mayormente tapado por un pañuelo del mismo color que sus ojos, un marrón oscuro que le parecía extrañamente cálido. Era como mirar a la leña que estaba a punto de lanzarse a una chimenea para avivar el fuego y le pareció hermoso.

Entonces capto su aroma y supo porque los otros clientes estaban nerviosos. No todos los días una diosa entraba en la cantina.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era no cabrearla, Taylor le pregunto con una sonrisa, sin recordar que sus dientes parecían más los de un cocodrilo que los de una persona _"¿Que desea, señorita?"_

 _"Solo una maldita cerveza"_ dijo. Ella noto claras señales de frustración en la diosa, por lo que cumplió el requisito de inmediato. Viéndola beber no pudo evitar estar un poco incomoda, ya que aún parecía una niña pequeña.

Pronto se hizo claro que era la primera vez que bebía, ya que empezó a tambalearse y sentirse mareada. Una mirada a los clientes les dijo que lo mejor era que salieran, cosa que hicieron. Entonces la diosa empezó a hablarle como si fuera su amiga de toda la vida y se vio forzada a acompañarla mientras le contaba lo mucho que la cabreaba tener que lidiar con los egos de sus hermanos y sobrinos y sobre como estaba segura que si se desvaneciese nadie la echaría de menos.

Fue en ese momento cuando empezó a sollozar, cuestionándose porque había ido a un bar de monstruos cuando no podía ahogar sus penas, y ella se paso una hora acunándola, preguntándose en el proceso porque se estaba preocupando por alguien que posiblemente la enviaría al Tártaro a conocer a sus hermanos mayores en un capricho.

Cuando por fin logro calmarse Taylor miro a otro lado para no ser quemada por la forma verdadera de la diosa cuando se teleporto de vuelta al Olimpo. No tenia dudas de que sus hermanos y mama debían estar informados de la situación, incluso si una parte de ella deseaba que fuese un secreto.

* * *

 _"Así que el cretino eléctrico decide que precisa que un semidios sea eliminado porque supuestamente robo lo que usa para compensar la lombriz que tiene en los pantalones"_ le contó Echidna indignada _"¿Y a quién elige? ¡A mi y a uno de mis hijos! El imbécil..."_

 _"Bueno, mama, ya sabes que no tiene idea del juramento que hicisteis con Hades"_ señalo Taylor. Larga historia corta: Typhon y Echidna habían recibido cierta libertad condicional por encarnarse como seres humanos y vivir sus vidas sin sus recuerdos y poderes anteriores a cambio de jurar por el Caos que ellos y su familia nunca volverían a luchar voluntariamente contra los dioses o sus hijos.

A ella esa última parte le parecía bien, ya que si los mestizos o sus padres atacaban primero no estaban violando el juramento al defenderse.

 _"Lo se, ¿por que crees que deje que salieran tan fácilmente?"_ respondió algo más tranquila mientras la Quimera bebía agua y comía carne de tres cuencos que había colocado en el suelo sin hacer caso a la conversación.

Estaban a punto de continuar hablando cuando Hestia volvió a entrar en el bar, esta vez con la forma de una mujer de veinte o treinta, a pesar de que continuaba llevando la misma ropa en la que había entrado toda la semana. Ella sinceramente se preguntaba porque entraba de la forma mortal por la puerta y salia por la divina pero sabiamente decidió tragarse sus cuestiones.

La diosa y su madre, que estaba en su forma de serpiente con la cabeza de una hermosa mujer humana pelirroja, se miraron por un rato antes de que Echidna abriese la boca y preguntase _"¿Tú también estas aquí para quejarte de tu insufrible hermano pequeño y su ego desproporcionado?"_

Hestia se sorprendió por esa pregunta pero tímidamente asintió.

 _"Bienvenida al club"_ dijo la mujer serpiente antes de dejarle un sitio libre para que se sentara. La diosa cautelosamente acepto la invitación y ambas empezaron a hablar mientras Taylor atendía a otros clientes.

Horas después las dos parecían haberse convertido en amigas del alma, contándose anécdotas entre si. Entonces llego a cuando hicieron el juramento y Echidna no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar del tema, por lo que Taylor tomo el lugar de su madre.

 _"Ambos vivieron como dos de los Legados de Hecate europeos. Inesperadamente se encontraron de nuevo en esas formas y empezaron una relación"_ le contó a la diosa mientras su madre parecía estar perdida entre los recuerdos del pasado _"Finalmente acabaron teniendo una niña, pero un asesino en serie mágico y su banda los odiaban y, por tanto, los atacaron, matando sus cuerpos mortales y enviando sus esencias de nuevo a sus prisiones. Luego, su líder trato de matar a la niña pero sucedió algo imprevisto"_

 _"¿Que quieres decir?"_ pregunto con curiosidad.

 _"No lo sabemos pero nuestra mejor teoría es que fue convertida en polvo y un ritual que su madre había hecho para crear un escudo alrededor de su cuna impidió que su esencia fuese al Tártaro y la concentro, regenerandola de nuevo. La energía residual golpeo de nuevo al bastardo y le disolvió el cuerpo, pero su espíritu escapo"_ dijo Echidna con nostalgia y tristeza _"Mis hijos se pasaron años buscando a su hermanita mientras trataba de salir de mi prisión"_

En ese momento ella la miro con compresión, sabiendo que siendo monstruo, mortal o dios siempre duele perder a tus hijos y no saber donde están.

 _"La familia finalmente se reunió cuando hacia su quinto año en la escuela de magia local. Ella estaba luchando junto a varios amigos contra los seguidores del asesino de sus padres cuando vio a uno a punto de matar a su padrino mortal y tomo la maldición asesina en su lugar"_

 _"Pero si esa maldición no afecta a los inmortales como nosotras a no ser que seamos muy jóvenes"_ respondió la diosa del hogar confundida.

 _"Yo no dije que la matara"_ respondió Taylor procurando no pensar en el que había sido uno de los mejores y uno de los peores días de su vida al mismo tiempo.

 _"El impulso de la maldición la tiro a través del Velo, una imitación barata de las Puertas de la Muerte hecha por los hechiceros"_ continuo Echidna _"La encontré siendo molestada por un grupo de empousai a las que asuste antes de abrazarla. Por supuesto tuve que explicárselo todo, sobre todo porque no parecía ya un ser humano más, aprovechando el hecho de que en el Tártaro el tiempo pasa más lentamente que en la superficie para usar parte de mi energía y enviarla de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, donde aniquilo a los mortales indignos de la bendición de Hecate"_

 _"¿Me estas diciendo que Taylor Potter es tu hija?"_

 _"Y ahora el gato ha salido de la bolsa_ "dijo Taylor finalmente _"Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta"_

Tras un rato de silencio ella dijo incredulamente _"Bromeas"_

 _"Ni de coña"_ respondió mientras cogía los dracmas de una bandada de arpías que acababan de acabar de cenar _"No puedo poner un pie en Europa sin que me acusen de ser una bruja oscura y intenten matarme otra vez. Aquí, en cambio, casi ningún mago me conoce, puedo vivir tranquilamente en el mundo muggle y me puedo divertir con amigos de verdad, de los cuales había muy pocos en mi antigua vida"_

Notando su dolor al respecto, la diosa decidió no preguntarle que quería decir.

* * *

 _"Eres hermosa"_ dijo Hestia con asombro mientras Echidna y sus otros hijos la miraban con orgullo

Taylor no entendía porque lo decía. Media unos 200 metros de alto, aunque su madre afirmaba que crecería aún más, y tenia dos colas de anaconda gigantes en lugar de piernas, picos óseos recorriéndole la espalda y los brazos, un par de enormes alas de murciélago de color sangre, casi un centenar de metros de pelo negro corriendo por su espalda, seis brazos acabados en enormes manos con diez dedos cada una y una cara femenina que se mantenía humana cuando estaba tranquila y cambiaba continuamente en varias formas cada vez más monstruosas cuando no lo estaba.

Su madre y sus hermanos la consideraban hermosa, pero teniendo en cuenta que uno era un león del tamaño de un vehículo todo-terreno, otro un perro tres veces más grande que un mamut con tres cabezas y una melena hecha de serpientes y otro un jabalí alado mientras que su madre era una serpiente con cabeza humana lo más probable es que solo era guapa desde el punto de vista de los monstruos.

En lo referente a los humanos...bueno, cuando tomo por primera vez esa forma, agradeciendo a Hecate por poner tanta Niebla a su alrededor que ningún dios se dio cuenta, solo Hermione y Sirius la continuaron viendo como su amiga y apadrinada respectivamente. El resto la habían atacado con todo lo que tenían, aunque no podía culparlos por tener miedo.

Por tanto, no esperaba que su conocida más reciente, la primera olímpica, dijese que era hermosa.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esas palabras mientras volvía a su forma humana, algo que hizo que el resto de su familia se riese al ver como a Hestia le pasaba lo mismo.

* * *

 _"Hermana"_ dijo Zeus con seriedad una vez que acabaron de ver como Percy salvaba el campamento otra vez _"Ahora que esto ha acabado, tenemos que decidir tu castigo"_

Los dioses miraron sorprendidos entre ambos, preguntándose que había hecho Hestia para merecer un castigo. Ella estaba nerviosa pero no lo mostró y pregunto humildemente _"¿De que se me acusa?"_

 _"Yo, Zeus, Rey de los Dioses, te acuso de haber roto tu juramento de virginidad, hermana"_ acuso, haciendo que todos estuviesen conmocionados y empezasen a cuchichear mientras Atenea y Artemisa la miraban con decepción, al igual que Hera.

Por suerte tenia la respuesta adecuada a mano" _Yo jure que no yacería con ningún hombre. Dado que mi amante es una mujer técnicamente no incumplí mi promesa"_

Todos se callaron al escuchar sus palabras antes de escuchar los ruidos simultáneos de Atenea y Artemisa golpeando sus frentes con la mano por no haberse dado cuenta antes de ese vacío legal. Zeus parecía furioso y estaba a punto de decir algo.

 _"No te quejes. Después de todo incluso los mortales saben de tu eromenos, Gallimedes"_

Al escuchar esto él suspiro y se hundió en su asiento enfadado. Ahora todo iba a estar bien.

 _"¿Como os conocisteis?"_ pregunto Afrodita interesada.

Para que hablo, gimió Hestia internamente _"¿Recordáis hace unos años cuando Zeus asistió al Minotauro en su intento de matar a Perseus Jackson?"_

Todos asintieron, sobre todo Poseidon.

 _"Pues bien. Esa noche seguí finalmente el consejo de Dionisio y fui por varios bares y cantinas tratando de emborracharme para librarme de la frustración. Tras darme cuenta de que no era afectada por los alcoholes mortales acabe yendo a Black's Tails"_

 _"Un momento, ¿Black's Tails? ¿El bar de los monstruos?"_ pregunto Demeter incrédula mientras sus otros miembros de la familia empezaban a quejarse.

 _"Si, era ese"_ admitió tímidamente _"Solo bebí una de sus botellas de cerveza y me quede muy borracha. Acabe contando mis penas a la camarera, que, por cierto, es esa chica de la que Hecate nos hablo mucho hace unos años"_

 _"Venga ya, ¿que haría una hechicera en un bar de monstruos?"_ cuestiono Apolo entre risas antes de darse cuenta _"¿Es una dracanea?_

 _"¿Una sirena?"_ pregunto Afrodita temblando de asco.

 _"¿Una esfinge?_ "pregunto Hermes.

 _"¿Una empousai?"_ cuestiono Hefesto.

 _"Ninguno de ellos"_

 _"¿Entonces que es?"_ pregunto Zeus, molesto de que hubiese elegido un monstruo como amante en lugar de, por ejemplo, él. Se pregunto si aún seguía siendo atractivo.

 _"Bueno, Hades permitió a Echidna hacer una visita breve a su marido..."_

 _"¡HADES!"_ tronaron simultáneamente Demeter, Poseidon, Hera y Zeus. El dios de los muertos apareció poco después y pronto se vio inundado por preguntas. Cuando Hestia dejo salir un poco de su poder todos dejaron de acusarle de hacer tonterías y finalmente pudo explicarse, jurando finalmente por el río Estingia que todo lo que había dicho era cierto.

Entonces Zeus llamo a votación si matarla o no, sorprendiéndose cuando vio que era el único que levantaba la mano a favor.

 _"Sin ofender, padre, pero nadie desea cabrear a alguien que podría ser tan o más poderoso que Typhon"_ respondió Apolo por todos _"Que, por cierto, estará aquí en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno..."_

Toda la sala empezó a temblar antes de parar repentinamente, creando una tensión tan alta entre los dioses que solo podría ser cortada con un rayo láser. Esa tensión solo fue ampliada cuando escucharon a algo golpear la puerta para pasar.

Con los otros dioses al borde de un ataque de nervios y agarrándose a sus sillas y símbolos de poder, Hestia suspiro y fue junto con Hades a abrir la puerta, tras la cuál se encontraba Taylor y un hombre moreno con gafas que dedujo que era la forma humana de Typhon.

En ese momento un rayo cayo sobre Typhon, que lo desvío sin mirarlo siquiera y dirigió su mirada a Zeus, que acababa de esconderse tras su trono, al igual que todos los demás. Hestia y Hades se preguntaron si eran los únicos dioses que habían madurado desde su infancia con fastidio antes de que Hestia abrazase a Taylor y se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba. Hades también lo noto y sonrío con malicia.

Cuando las dos mujeres desaparecieron con Typhon Hades volvió a entrar en la sala del Consejo, donde los dioses estaban saliendo de sus escondites cautelosamente.

 _"¿Para que estaban aquí?"_ pregunto finalmente Zeus con algo de miedo, lo que alegro a Hades.

Cuando respondió la sala estallo en una cacofonía de insultos, protestas y preguntas indignadas.

* * *

Los dioses y semidioses vieron nerviosos a la gente que se encontraba en el lado reservado a los parientes de la novia.

En el lado de Taylor estaban la mayor parte de sus enemigos: representantes de monstruos de distintas especies, los tres cíclopes originales, Briares, los gigantes con su gran tamaño y sus piernas de dragón, varios titanes, cada uno de los dioses menores que habían estado del bando de los titanes durante la guerra, Typhon, su esposa Echidna, todos sus hijos, cada monstruo único y dos avatares de Tartarus y Gaia, ambos de gran tamaño y hechos a partir de los materiales que dominaban. Extrañamente también había dos mortales, un hombre y una mujer. Los dioses supusieron que debían ser Hermione y Sirius, dado que ambos tenían la bendición de Hecate sobre ellos.

Teniendo en cuenta su relación con la mayor parte de sus invitados estaban muy motivados para salir del templo y escapar a un lugar seguro.

Percy Jackson miro entre ambas grupos de asientos y al sacerdote, envidiando que el hombre era totalmente incapaz de ver a través de la Niebla y solo veía un par de familias que no se llevaban bien celebrando la unión de ambas.

De hecho, ni se daba cuenta de la enorme barriga que llevaba la novia. Lo más probable es que la viese como una mujer algo gorda en lugar de una embarazada, algo que todos agradecían porque si no lo hiciese les haría varias preguntas muy incomodas que nadie quería responder.

Al menos los canapés eran buenos, pensaron tanto él como su padre cuando lograron salir corriendo a sus respectivas casas junto con todos los de sangre olímpica menos Hestia, esperando no volver a encontrarse con la pareja otra vez.

* * *

En los meses subsiguientes Hestia y Taylor se quedaron en el campamento, para la desgracia de todos los que habían escapado de la boda. Pronto se hicieron habituales los sollozos seguidos por risas y gritos desde la Casa Grande, donde estaban alojadas, debido a que las hormonas de Taylor no le daban un respiro.

También se hizo habitual ver a los hermanos y hermanas de Hestia corriendo de ella, ya que siempre se las arreglaban para irritarla. Los semidioses procuraban no prestar demasiada atención a esas situaciones, dado que a todos les costaba mirar su aspecto monstruoso sin que les diese un infarto.

Finalmente una mañana escucharon varios gritos atronadores durante horas. Cuando acabaron los campistas salieron temblando de sus tiendas, mirando lo que quedaba de la Casa Grande y a ambas inmortales en formas de 15 metros de alto sosteniendo a sus tres hijas.

Con un solo vistazo Annabeth y Percy llegaron a la conclusión de que la mayoría de los rasgos salían del lado materno. La primera tenia piernas y torso humanos, tres cabezas de tiburón y seis tentáculos acabados en manos de tres dedos cada uno. Otra era humana de cintura para arriba pero tenia serpientes por pelo, cuernos de cabra saliendo de su frente y la pelvis y piernas de un ciervo. La tercera y última era la que parecía más humana, si exceptuabas su piel viscosa y segmentada como la de un gusano, que tenia ocho ojos negros como la noche que expulsaban ácido cuando lloraba y que eructaba llamas.

Mientras les cambiaban los pañales por tercera vez en una hora Taylor le pregunto entre risas a Hestia si iba a ser la siguiente en llevar los bebes o si copiaban el método patentado de Atenea. Los semidioses decidieron que no precisaban saber como o si tendrían más niños monstruosos y se alejaron con los pies en polvorosa.


End file.
